


Подвиг, достойный баллад

by mavrrik



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - The Witcher, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И подвиг, и пьянка всегда будут удачными в хорошей компании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подвиг, достойный баллад

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со вселенной Анджея Сапковского «Ведьмак».   
> Написано на K-Pop AUfest 2015 (http://kpop-au.diary.ru/)

Голова гудела как старый дырявый колокол. Приоткрыв один глаз, Сынхён осторожно пошевелил руками и тут же пожалел об этом. Болело абсолютно всё. Будто какой-то особо любопытный и ретивый медик из Оксенфуртского университета вскрыл ему череп и теперь увлечённо копался в содержимом. Стараясь не шевелиться вообще, ведьмак скосил глаза, пытаясь осмотреться и понять, как он оказался в столь плачевном положении, потому что память содействовать отказывалась.

Слева обнаружился Джиди, мирно сопящий в обнимку с собственным посохом. Верхушку посоха венчал чей-то дырявый носок. Рядом с друидом лежала перевёрнутая вверх дном солидная дубовая бочка. 

«Неужели мы выпили всю бочку только вдвоём?», - внутренне ужаснулся Сынхён, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь справиться с подступающей волной дурноты. Доползти до корыта, вроде бы стоящего у порога хижины, сейчас казалось подвигом, достойным баллад. Откуда он знал о местонахождении корыта, ведьмак не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Справившись с бунтующим организмом, Сынхён продолжил осмотр «поля боя». Из-за перевёрнутой бочки торчали чьи-то ноги в приметных кожаных сапогах. Вернее, одна нога в сапоге, вторая же, босая, была грязной по самое колено. «Сынри, странствующий рыцарь», - вдруг встрепенулась память.

Постепенно картина попоища и предшествующего ему вечера начала складываться в голове ведьмака. 

***

Приехав в Вызиму, Сынхён принял у ипата заказ на куролиска, поселившегося в окрестностях Старой Усадьбы, и по его наводке направился в корчму разузнать подробности. По пути в корчму, на рынке, он наткнулся на старого знакомого, друида Джиди, который искал в Вызиме яйца драконидов. Договорившись помочь друг другу с куролиском и яйцами, они всё же добрались до корчмы. И, кажется, эта достойная трубадуров история началась именно в корчме «Старый Наракорт», где ведьмак и друид подняли первые за тот день кружки за встречу. 

Под конец вечера, когда порядком набравшиеся друзья решили, что сейчас самое время избавить Вызиму от куролиска, за ними из корчмы вышла достаточно пёстрая компания. Странствующий рыцарь Сынри, второй сын какого-то мелкого реданского дворянина, поклявшийся избавлять мир от страшных тварей и не просить ничего за свои деяния; трубадур Дэсон, дававший представление в этой корчме и увязавшийся следом, чтобы увидеть подвиг своими глазами и воспеть его в балладе; и краснолюд Тэян, местный торговец, у которого этот куролиск загрыз троюродного брата, и теперь он просто жаждал отомстить гаду за любимого родственника.

Куролиска, несмотря на хмельную голову, Сынхён нашёл достаточно быстро. Его гнездо располагалось на небольшом холме недалеко от тракта, ведущего из Вызимы на Старую Усадьбу. Хищник дремал, выпяченное чешуйчатое брюхо свидетельствовало об удачной дневной охоте. Сынхён, к тому времени успевший протрезветь, осторожно вытащил серебряный меч из ножен и начал подносить руку ко рту, чтобы предупредить всех о необходимости сохранения тишины, но не успел.

Несдержанный краснолюд, схватив топор наперевес, с криком «Удавлю гада» кинулся вверх по холму. Гад, конечно, тут же проснулся. 

Расправив крылья, он нацелился на Тэяна, и, издав вопль, больше похожий на скрип несмазанной телеги, бросился вперёд. «Вот поэтому я и предпочитаю работать в одиночку», - подумал Сынхён, перехватывая меч поудобнее.

Ведьмачьи рефлексы оказались быстрее куролисковых - Сынхён успел толкнуть краснолюда в бок, откидывая его с пути броска твари. Развернувшись, ведьмак оказался нос к носу с куролиском. Он тут же сложил пальцы знаком Игни, и из его рук вырвалась огненная волна, не причинившая чешуйчатому монстру особого вреда, но заставившая куролиска отскочить на пару шагов, дав Сынхёну время осмотреться.

Остальные его соратники оказались не в пример осторожнее Тэяна. Джиди и Сынри, не выходя из-под сени деревьев, окружающих холм, обходили его с разных сторон, заходя куролиску в тыл. Трубадур остался на том же месте, откуда началась их общая атака, но спрятался за большим камнем. Краснолюд же, встав на ноги, зачем-то сорвал с себя рубашку, обнажив торс с внушительно перекатывающимися под кожей мускулами, и снова поднял топор. 

Поняв, что Тэян сейчас опять кинется на куролиска и отвлечёт его, Сынхён кивнул сначала друиду, затем рыцарю. Ведьмачий медальон на груди уже ощутимо дрожал.

Следующие несколько мгновений слились в одно. 

Самым натуральным образом зарычав, краснолюд как разъярённый бык, понёсся на куролиска. Тот, хлестнув себя хвостом по бокам, раззявил пасть и заверещал в ответ. И тут же на него обрушилось заклинание Джиди, заставив замереть на месте на пару мгновений. Этого хватило Сынри, чтобы, прокатившись под брюхом куролиска, распороть его от хвоста до шеи. Сынхён же завершил дело, одним ударом меча перерубив шею уже агонизирующего монстра.

***

Ипат, конечно же, очень обрадовался, когда посреди ночи к нему ввалилась толпа людей и нелюдей, требующая законную плату за усекновение куролиска и потрясающая при этом вещественным доказательством в виде головы твари перед его, ипатовым, носом. Поэтому он молча сунул в руку ведьмаку, с которым договаривался о Заказе, мешочек с оренами, и добавил туда несколько лишних монет, глядя прямо в его кошачьи глаза. Тот понятливо кивнул и увёл своих соратников с ипатова крыльца, дав градоправителю спокойно доспать эту ночь.

***

Гонорар поделили по-братски. Но корчмарь «Старого Наракорта», куда они пошли отпраздновать победу, отказался «войти в положение и дать доблестным воинам омыть их славный подвиг» и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Дэсона, который пытался сразить его своим красноречием.

Отсмеявшись, Джиди предложил перенести празднование к нему в хижину, пообещав угостить соратников первачом. Остальных не пришлось долго уговаривать.

Оказавшись в хижине друида, Тэян первым заметил вожделенную бочку и, не дожидаясь приглашения, быстро избавил её от затычки. Самогон полился рекой.

Уже будучи не в состоянии ровно стоять, Дэсон провозгласил, что сейчас он исполнит балладу о «Великом усекновении куролиска». Взобравшись на скамью и чудом оттуда не сверзившись, трубадур пару раз ударил по струнам лютни и запел.

Надо отдать ему должное, пел он замечательно даже в таком состоянии. Но эту балладу он не смог бы исполнять в приличном дворянском обществе. Утверждение о том, что они показали куролиску «эмгырову мать», было самым приличным выражением в балладе. 

Тэян с Сынри в это время, забрав трофей у Сынхёна и разувшись, кидали с некоторого расстояния в голову куролиска собственными сапогами, сопровождая каждое попадание взрывом смеха. К балладе они прислушались, перестав играть, и к концу стали даже подпевать, особенно громко скандируя самые скабрезные моменты.

Джиди же, отставив посох, с увлечением раскуривал трубку, от которой пахло смесью знакомых Сынхёну трав и грибов вперемешку с незнакомыми. Заметив взгляд ведьмака, друид усмехнулся и предложил трубку ему.

\- Не переживай, там нет ничего такого, что твой ведьмачий организм не в силах пережить.

Сынхён осторожно поднёс трубку ко рту и затянулся.

***

«Значит, это всё трубка Джиди», - понял Сынхён. Ему даже не хотелось думать о том, что друид мог туда намешать. В конце концов, он же друид, он должен знать, какие травы и грибы можно употреблять. И, судя по всему, он знал.

Сынхён силился вспомнить ещё хоть что-нибудь, но, видимо, друидская курительная смесь отшибала память начисто. Поэтому он вернулся к осмотру хижины. 

Справа от него, под той самой скамьёй, на которой он давал концерт, положив голову на верную лютню, спал Дэсон. На лице трубадура застыло мечтательное выражение. Наверное, он предвкушал будущую славу, которая обязательно свалится на него после исполнения его новой баллады.

Тэяна нигде не было видно.

Устав лежать и крутить головой, Сынхён предпринял попытку встать хотя бы на четвереньки. С третьей попытки ему это удалось. Дождавшись, когда мир перестанет вращаться, ведьмак выпрямился в полный рост и тут же задел головой второй сапог Сынри, свисающий с подвешенной к потолку вязанки сушёной волчьей петрушки. 

Поискав собственную сумку и найдя её под головой Джиди, Сынхён бесцеремонно вытащил её. Друид даже не проснулся, перекатившись головой по полу и упершись ею в бочку.

Обнаружив в сумке склянку с Белым Мёдом, он в два глотка опустошил её и почти сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Вряд ли друидская смесь была токсичнее ведьмачьих эликсиров, с интоксикацией от которых Белый Мёд прекрасно справлялся. Теперь можно было поискать Тэяна.

Краснолюд оказался в том самом корыте у двери. Только его кто-то зачем-то выволок на крыльцо. В руке у Тэяна была кружка с оставшимся первачом, чудом не расплескавшаяся за ночь. «Он, пожалуй, лучше нас всех подготовился к предстоящему похмелью», - оценил ведьмак, принюхиваясь. Дорожка из капель, ведущих из хижины к корыту, свидетельствовала о том, что корыто сюда притащил сам краснолюд.

Вернувшись в хижину, Сынхён упёрся взглядом в многострадальную голову куролиска. Она висела на стене, противоположной входу, пригвождённая к ней двумя симметрично всаженными ведьмачьими мечами. «Не хочу даже знать о том, как и зачем я это сделал», - устало подумал Сынхён, присаживаясь на скамью.

Нужно было собираться, возвращаться в Вызиму, забирать из конюшни при корчме верную Кильку, вредную каурую кобылу, и ехать дальше.

\- Помни, ведьмак, в одиночку ты силён, но с друзьями сильнее! - вдруг произнёс кто-то.

Повернувшись на голос, Сынхён увидел Джиди, сидящего у стены. Его глаза закатились, из-под чуть прикрытых век виднелись белки, слабо светящиеся в полумраке хижины.

\- Следуй своим путём, но время от времени смотри по сторонам! - проговорил Джиди чужим голосом, закрыл глаза и, уронив голову на грудь, снова заснул, тихо засопев.

Сынхён вздохнул, вставая. Видимо, кроме отшибания памяти, курительная смесь ещё давала друидам способность предвидеть будущее. Хотя сказанное с трудом можно было считать предсказанием, как-то не драматично оно звучало.

С трудом вынув мечи из деревянной стены и головы куролиска, Сынхён вставил оба в ножны, так и провисевшие всю ночь у него на спине. Голову же он положил Тэяну под бок. 

Закинув на плечо свою сумку, ведьмак в последний раз осмотрел хижину со спящими соратниками и улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо вам всем, - повинуясь внутреннему порыву, произнёс он и, поправив на груди медальон в форме кошачьей головы, шагнул за порог.


End file.
